


Almasy and Scientia Salad

by xAlmasyx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A good ol threesome, Aftercare, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: My penchant for amazing titles alludes me.Ignis has called you over to his apartment to talk.You're not sure what about, and fear for the worst...Until you arrive that is.





	Almasy and Scientia Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr of the same name. Please enjoy this self indulgent piece of smutty garbage~

You were a nervous wreck. You had been dating Ignis Scientia, the royal advisor to Prince Noctis of Lucis for five years now and not once had he asked you to come over ‘to talk’.

All these thoughts rushed through your overactive imagination. Was he still upset about how you were out with your friends all night the other week and didn’t think to call? Was your cooking really that bad? Did his friends really not like you and were just lying to keep him happy? Or… no, he wouldn’t be breaking up with you, would he?

You nervously tapped your steering wheel with your freshly manicured nails as your parked your car in his apartment’s garage; he had secured you your own space shortly after he moved from the Citadel to more personal accommodations. It made you think that this may be the last time you parked your dingy old car next to his sleek, modern work of art called a vehicle and it made you breathe a shaky sigh.

Exiting the car and hugging your thick jacket closet to your body (It was mid winter after all), you made your way over to the elevators but not without noticing an odd looking car in the guest parking spot that was better suited to the dusty climate of Leide than the overly modernised city of Insomnia. The old car was painted a sleek grey with a dark crimson leather interior, the number plate had ‘ALMASY’ on it with silver letters. The wonderment of what kind of person who owned such a car plauged your thoughts momentarily until you pressed the number for Ignis’ floor, the possible reaily of the situation rearing it’s ugly head, causing your chest to tighten in apprehension.

“It’ll be fine,” You breathed, “It’s just a talk, no biggie.” Talking yourself up was the only thing that got you to Ignis’ door, choosing to knock instead of using your spare key to access his quaint apartment.

Ignis opened the door, a warm smile gracing his features as he regarded you.

“Ah Y/N. Why did you not use your key? Need I remind you that you are welcome to let yourself in at any time you wish?” A blush formed on your cheeks at his words and you let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to break up with you, you thought. Perhaps maybe he was finally going to bite the bullet and ask you to move in with him.

Then the two of you could spend a lot more time together.

“Oh right. I thought it would be better to knock since you said that we needed to talk. So-” You stopped mid sentence when you heard an unfamiliar cough come from the lounge room and you quirked an eyebrow at your boyfriend who appeared slightly flushed.

“Yes, of course.” He answered, “I have someone here whom I’d like you to meet.” Ignis took your hand gingerly, assisting you out of your coat and heels before escorting you to the living room, immediately setting your eyes upon the handsome stranger making himself comfortable on the three seater couch.

His cyan eyes met yours. The man was a bombshell in his own right with short slicked back blonde hair and a faded scar running diagonal from the right side of his nose up to the left side of his eyebrow. He had a silver choker similar to that of hunter’s tags on his neck and wore a navy blue zip up vest with a large white cross adoring across his broad chest with black military style slacks. His boots and grey trench coat with red cross-swords on the sleeves were back at the front door which you finally noticed after being too engrossed in the situation at hand.

The handsome blonde regarded you with a smirk which sent pleasurable shivers down your spine which you scolded yourself immediately for. You were a taken woman! There was no need to perve on your boyfriend’s guests.

“Darling.” Ignis spoke, effectively pulling you out of your internal struggle, “This is an old friend of mine from the Academy. Y/N meet Seifer Almasy. Seifer, this is my wonderful girlfriend Y/N.”

Seifer got up from his seat and by the Six was he tall; much like Ignis but not as tall or as hulking as Gladio. It hit you right in your kink for tall, lean men. He reached out his right hand to take yours, bending down to lift it to his lips with a soft kiss.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the drop dead gorgeous woman who stole Iggy’s heart.” He commented, drawing a blush from your already reddened cheeks, “Finally, might I add. I resent the fact that you didn’t introduce us sooner!” The predatory gaze Seifer gave you didn’t go unnoticed and it suddenly clicked in your mind.

Was this talk about…?

“Ignis, dear.” You gave Seifer a knowing smile, in which he smirked in return. Gods he is so hot.

“Yes Y/N?” Ignis knew that you had finally caught on, approaching you from behind to begin sensually massaging your shoulders. You melted in his touch.

“Did you ask this lovely gentleman to come here because of the thing we spoke about a few nights ago?”

Ignis leant down, his hot breath tickling the shell of your ear.

“Affirmative Kitten, do you approve?” The resulting grin from his friend told him everything.

“Oh Six yes!” You groaned before grabbing Seifer’s cheeks and pulling him down for a searing kiss.

“Now, now.” Chided Ignis, “Don’t forget what else we talked about before getting too invested in tonight’s activities, Kitten.” You pulled away from Seifer with a loud smack, smiling slyly.

“Right, sorry about that.” With a giggle you moved to Ignis’ side, wrapping an arm around his waist, “We have some ground rules.” Seifer crossed his arms around his chest, flexing his bare biceps seductively as he raised his eyebrow in question.

“Rules. Got it.”

“Indeed.” Ignis pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, glancing over at you affectionately then looking back at Seifer with stoic seriousness, “Once. No penis will be going near Y/N’s back entrance. She does not like it and we will all have a bad time if that happens. Two. The safe word is ‘Tonberry’. We stop all ministrations and get to the aftercare the moment she says it. Three. I will be the only one cumming inside of her. You may finish on her or in your mouth if you please. And four. Y/N likes it rough, so please be as rough as you would like. She has a very minimal gag reflex so don’t fret about overdoing it.”

The last few words sent a pulse of heat straight down to Seifer’s cock as he spotted you eagerly rubbing your thighs together to gain some friction, pulling yourself closer to Ignis’ body. He was already half hard when you showed the incentive and made the first move, how he was straining in his pants, eager to get started.

“I’m fine with that.” He panted, “By the Six I am so okay with that.” With that you pounced again, latching your lips against his clavicle, giving it a loud suck. He let out a low moan when your hands began to unzip his vest, going straight for his toned pecs and washboard abs, bringing his hands down to make slow circles against your hips. Ignis was not far behind, snaking his his gloved hands up your shirt and sliding the leather underneath your bra to tweak your already hardening nipples.

Ignis’ breath sent shivers down your spine and a moan from your kiss swollen lips as he licked and suckled at your ear love, the resulting pleasure causing you to arch back and rub your ass against his clothed length.

Just as things were getting heated, Seifer grabbed your shoulders and pushed you away from the both of them. Your expression told him that you were shocked and confused, but his feral grin left you wanting more.

“Ignis and I are gonna make ourselves comfortable on this here couch.” He said, slipping off his vest and pointing to the couch he was sitting on earlier, “And you’re gonna strip like the pretty little slut you are. Got that babygirl?”

With a moan you agreed to the notion, watching the two devilishly handsome men make a small sensual show of stripping themselves bare of their clothing, their large hard cocks springing free as they discarded their underwear somewhere in the room.

You were visibly salivating at the two six-foot-something naked men languidly pumping their own shafts as they sat down, watching you with intense need.

Your panties couldn’t get any more soaked than they were at this moment.

With a wink you began the show. Swinging your hips to the imaginary beat, you crossed your arms over and grabbed the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal your dark purple bra covering your ample breasts. Ignis moaned in response ‘Good Kitten’; it was his favourite colour after all. You threw your shirt over to Seifer who swiped it out of the air and brought it to his face, sniffing it with a low groan as he pumped his member faster, slicking the precum that had formed over the tip.

You licked your lips at the men with lust blown eyes whilst you began to unbutton your jeans, gyrating yourself around so the boys would have full view of your perfect ass hanging out of your deep purple, lace boyshort panties as you bent over at the hips and pulled your pants down to your ankles.

You slowly made your way back to a standing position and turned back towards Seifer and Ignis, caressing every inch of your skin tenderly on the way back up, letting out a pleased sigh at their blown pupils and heaving chests, knowing exactly what to do next.

You caressed the valley of your breasts with your left hand, slowly going down, down and stopping at the hem of your panties. With a wink you dipped your hand in, eagerly running your fingers over your netherlips, effectively coating them in your slick. Your ministrations caused both men to shudder in pleasure with a deep ‘fuck yeah’ from Seifer spurring your ever onwards in your quest to be utterly wrecked by these two handsome men.

You started kneading your bra clad breast in tandem with the hand in your panties when Seifer decided he couldn’t take any more. He jumped off the couch and pulled you into his body with such fervor that you had to bring both of your hands to grasp at his hard pecs to stop yourself from falling. He immediately grabbed the hand that was covered in your juiced and placed your fingers in his mouth, lapping up the juices with his tongue with a satisfied groan.

“You taste so fuckin’ good babygirl.” He drew you closer to him and pulled you into a needy, passion induced kiss. You could taste the remnants of your slick on his tongue, the hot appendage taking charge by exploring your mouth with such enthusiasm that it made your weak at the knees.

It was a battle of the tongues as Seifer trailed his hands down and began kneading your ass, digging his fingers in roughly and leaving you keening for more in his mouth; feeling his throbbing erection on your stomach was not helping the urgent need for something long, hot and thick to be inside you.

On the sidelines but most certainly not forgotten, Ignis began his ministrations to rid you of your remaining clothing whilst you were still in liplock with Seifer. First by unclasping your bra and skillfully depositing it behind him and then lowering himself to his knees to slowly pull down your panties to your feet so you could step out of them safely.

As Seifer’s hands moved away from your ass you felt a sharp slap on your right buttock and a heady groan left both yours and Ignis’ lips. He caressed the red handprint he made on your cheek and slapped it again, using his free hand to spread your legs wider.

“Watch this Kitten become utterly debauched Seifer, I assure you that you won’t regret it.” With that Ignis slid two fingers inside your glistening heat from behind, causing you to pull away from Seifer’s lips with a sharp gasp. Ignis was a maestro with his slender fingers, curling and scissoring them to immediately hit your sweet spot again and again. With a hooded gaze and your mouth open wide with a long drawn out moan, you gripped Seifer by his strong biceps to keep yourself upright as Ignis finger fucked you. Seifer responded by bringing his hands to your breasts, kneading and tugging at your nipples to draw our more cries of pleasure from your red lips.

You could feel that all too familiar sensation begin to coil in your lower abdomen rapidly and through your tells Ignis knew that you were close to your first release for the evening; being absolutely unrelenting on your pussy by inserting a third finger.

“Ah fuck. Ungh, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” One of Seifer’s hands shot down to your untouched clit, the rapid circles he drew on your sensitive nub being your downfall.

“That’s right, cum on our hands babygirl.” Your walls constricted violently over Ignis’ fingers as you screamed their names in the midst of unrelenting pleasure, digging your nails into Seifer’s arms earning a pleased grunt from the blonde assisting you in riding out your high.

When you regained your senses, you found yourself being roughly picked up by your thighs by Seifer. Lifting you high enough to bring your dripping pussy to his face.

“O-oh Gods.” You stuttered, slamming your hands down onto his shoulders to keep your balance whilst in a show of skill, he squatted down onto the couch, turned and reclined, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I’m going to tongue fuck you until you beg for our cocks to fill you up. You want that babygirl?”

Before you could answer both of his hands slapped your ass hard and he dug his tongue right in, causing you to scream at the sudden onset of pleasure.

“Y-yes, yes. I-Ignis c’mere.” You beckoned your lover over who was more than happy to oblige, making his to you, standing with his fully erect cock in front of your face.

“Is this what you want, Darling?” He asked rhetorically, knowing full well what you were craving.

“Mmhmm.” You moaned, too overcome with lust to form any coherent words with Seifer skillfully darting his tongue in and out of your folds, relishing in the sweet, tangy taste of your warm slick dribbling into his mouth.

“Then suck it Darling.” Ignis weaved a hand through your hair to tug you closer to the head of his weeping dick, “Suck on this cock until you’re absolutely drooling for it to be slammed into your pretty little cunt.”

You opened your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out to lick the salty precum off the tip before taking in his impressive girth in it’s entirety down your throat. Your eyes met his as he groaned in approval ‘that’s a good girl’, and began his assault on your mouth, thrusting and bottoming out relentlessly as your gagged on his cock.

Seifer was just as relentless on your pussy, using the friction from Ignis’ thrusts to his advantage to bring you closer to your second release for the evening.

You groaned around Ignis’ member, the resulting hiss escaping his lips causing him to grip your hair tighter. You could feel your orgasm incoming, your pussy beginning to flutter around Seifer’s tongue.

“She’s about to come again Seifer.” Ignis panted, giving you a moment to catch your breath, “Edge her and you’ll be in for a treat.” The sparkle in the strategist’s eyes told you that he was keeping that part of you a surprise for his friend.

“A treat, huh?” Seifer questioned, stopping his ministrations to breathy softly on your quivering lips, “I bet it tastes as good as this pussy.” You shut him up by clamping your thighs around his head, causing him to spank you once again, drawing a pleased shriek from you and then began licking your slit again.

You were completely drooling at this point, dribbling your saliva on Ignis’ cock as your took it in your mouth again, bobbing up and down like your life depended on it.

Seifer furiously sucked on your clit, bringing you to the precipice once again before slowing down with a languid lick on your lips.

You could feel the tears forming in your eyes after each denied orgasm, your pace faltering on Ignis’ cock each time, so he decided to take matters into his own hands again by thrusting into the back of your throat harshly, the resulting gags causing his pulsing shaft to throb with need for more than your mouth. It would need to happen soon as he had no interest in finishing in your mouth.

Seifer edged you a few more times and you could feel the tears running down your cheeks and ruining your makeup. Ignis withdrew himself from your mouth with a lewd pop and voiced his assent to let you cum.

Seifer inserted two fingers into your gushing entrance whilst he sucked on your engorged clit with fervor and quickly pumped his crooked fingers whilst you keened for more and more. Ignis held you upright whilst you rode Seifer’s face. You felt an extremely intense pressure in your lower abdomen begging to be released.

“Sei- oh Gods Seifer.” You could feel it, chanting Seifer’s name like a mantra as your hit your peak and squirted a generous amount of cum into Seifer’s mouth with a debauched scream.

You fell into Ignis’ awaiting arms to catch your breath whilst Seifer moved from underneath you, licking his lips. He turned around to slap your ass again, causing you to twitch and groan with overstimulation.

“That was the best pussy I have ever eaten by far!” He groused, watching as Ignis checked up on you.

“Do you need to use your safeword dear?” He asked, petting your messy locks, but wasn’t surprised when you gazed up at him with eyes glazed over with unabashed lust and drool dribbling down your chin.

“No,” Your hoarse voice sounded like you were possessed, “My pussy needs your cock. Now!” You demanded, pulling away from him and going on all fours, reaching a hand down to your netherlips, spreading them wide open, “Fuck me Iggy, for the love of the Six. Fuck. Me.” You then turned to Seifer so he could see you in your lust fuelled haze, “And you… fuck my mouth. Now!”

Then men happily obliged, Ignis swatting your hand away to ease himself into your soaked entrance with a grunt and Seifer refusing to hold back by slamming his massive length into your mouth and hitting the back of your throat; the resulting gags causing him to thrust into your mouth harder.

“That’s a good girl,” He crooned, “Gag on that cock for me. Let me fill you up.” You hummed onto his cock obediently and he shivered in delight, fisting your hair roughly and taking even more control of his movements.

With such a sinful mouth he wouldn’t last long.

Ignis’ hips snapped against your ass wetly with each thrust, your previous orgasm creating more than enough lubrication to allow him to completely dominate your abused pussy.

Insurmountable amounts of saliva dribbled from your lips every time Seifer thrusted down your throat, each vibrating moan causing his balls to constrict and feel heavier with an impending orgasm.

“I’m not going to last much longer. Do you want my hot cum babygirl?” You groaned your assent, the thought causing you to flutter around Ignis’ length.

“Hngh, Kitten I am close as well. Do you wish for me to fill your pussy with my seed?” Another from from you and you could feel your third orgasm rapidly approaching even when delirious in pleasure.

Both of their thrusts became uncontrolled and sloppy, with Ignis leaning over you so he could rub hard circles onto your clit, bringing you over the edge in seconds. You screamed on Seifer’s cock, bringing on his orgasm as well, hot bursts of cum pulsing down your throat. Both men let out feral grunts as they orgasmed, Ignis filling you to the brim as he promised with a few more sloppy thrusts.

Seifer and Ignis released you simultaneously, allowing you to fall face first into the couch, boneless with their seed dripping out of your mouth and entrance and your ass red raw from the abuse of both men.

You were completely spent, and blacked out shortly after.

When you came to you found yourself clean and dressed in your favourite nightgown in Ignis’ bed. Your head was resting in Seifer’s lap whilst he pet your hair tenderly and Ignis was by your side giving you a well earned massage.

“You did so well my dear.” He crooned once he realised you were awake, “Please do have a drink.” Seifer stretched to grab the bottle of water from the bedside table, popped open the lid and brought it to your lips where you drank eagerly, the cool feeling of the water moistening your parched throat. He then took the bottle away and continued caressing your head.

“You were so good babygirl, You’ve earned your rest.” Seifer spoke softly, causing you to smile and blush, burying your face into his lap.

“Can we do this again?” You mumbled into Seifer’s thighs and Ignis chuckled in response.

“Of course we can dear. Whenever Seifer has a break from his hunts he is more than welcome to see us for a conjugal visit.”

You looked up at Seifer and he nodded in agreement.

“Fuck. Yes.”


End file.
